An umbrella is a device designed to protect a user against the elements (e.g., rain, snow, sleet, sunlight, and wind). Some umbrellas are hand-held device that, when deployed, shield one or more users with a portable protective canopy. Some umbrellas are fixed or semi-fixed devices that are deployed to provide protection to a particular area, such as an outdoor patio, walkway, beach, field, or other area. In general, umbrellas are resilient against the elements (e.g., having water, wind, and/or sun resistant properties) to provide its users with the desired degree of protection.